Cinderella
by BabyBeaver
Summary: George's POV on Amy growing up. Sort of Alternate Universe.


**January 12, 2009: As I sat and waited for episode 13 to come on TV, I found myself checking the Secret Life section of Fanfiction, reading a few new ones. I came across 2ofSix's My Little Girl (http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4564439 / 1 / My_Little_Girl) and was reminded of Steven Curtis Chapman's song Cinderella, and how it got stuck in my head this morning because a kid in my second class kept singing the first couple lines. And then I looked it up a few minutes ago and went, "I could turn this into a Secret Life fic!" Granted, it'll be an alternate universe from the show, but that's okay. I don't necessarily like everything that's happening on the show, so I'll make up my own ways for things to happen. :)**

**George's POV on Amy. Reflecting, sort of like Fillmore in Butterfly, from when Amy was little to now.**

**None of it's mine. **_**Bold italics**_** are lyrics, **_**italics**_** are thoughts, bold is**** emphasis.**

* * *

_**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"**_

There was a time when Amy was young—very young: three years old, probably—that she would dance. Music or no music, my little girl would dance and spin and prance and leap, a ballerina before she took interest in the French horn. She would beg me to dance with her, not caring where we happened to be or what I happened to be doing. All she wanted was to dance with her daddy.

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

So I danced. I danced with my little Cinderella like there was no tomorrow, losing myself in her joy and smiles, the sparkle in her eyes. But too soon, I know, that sparkle may disappear, and my little bundle of joy may not love me so much anymore.

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"

The first time Amy mentioned Ben, I wasn't completely sure about the kid. Teenage boys are usually interested in one thing—I should know! But Amy insisted he was nice and funny, and told me I'd like him. And I did.

When her Senior Prom rolled around, Amy had to have my opinion on her dress, and she got that joyful sparkle back in her eyes for a few minutes as she asked me to teach her to dance again.

_**  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone.**_

Well, she came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy please!"

Ben and Amy came home from school beaming today. And Amy went right over to little Sarah, picked her up, and gave her to Ben. I had no clue what was going on until I noticed something sparkly on Amy's finger, and right away the nerves kicked in. My little girl getting **married**?? That couldn't be! She was only seventeen, had just had a baby last year! How could she be getting married?

At first I wanted to strangle that Boykewich kid, to choke the living daylights out of him for taking my baby away from me. And then I realized they were almost adults, and Amy wouldn't be mine forever. I had to let her go.

As I sat and listened to their wedding plans, and Anne joined in, I decided I was going to do everything in my power to be happy for them. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I was happy. Amy loved Ben, and he would take care of her and Sarah, and it wasn't like they'd be gone forever. We could still visit!

_**  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
(even one song)  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**_

So I danced with my little girl at her wedding reception six months later, Amy with that same sparkle in her eyes. But now the sparkle was partly because of Ben, her true love, and I blamed the tears on allergies. Amy raised her eyebrows at me, but didn't speak, and I twirled her back into Ben's arms, where the sparkle grew even brighter. My Cinderella had found her Prince Charming, but he wasn't whisking her away forever. And I was happy for them.

* * *

**Meh. It's okay. I typed it out in about half an hour. It's about 769 words with lyrics, 469 without. I have no idea what else to say, other than that I'm excited for seven o'clock! :D**


End file.
